hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Datsun Bluebird 510
Description The Datsun Bluebird 510 sedan, also known as the "Poor man's BMW", was one of the most popular Datsun cars ever made. Built from 1967-1973, the Datsun Bluebird 510 was also known as the Datsun 1600, Datsun 1500, Datsun 1300 and simply Datsun Bluebird. The Datsun Bluebird 510 was originally designed by the Nissan-Datsun company in Japan. The Name "Bluebird 510" was only used in Canada and the United States. Versions The Datsun Bluebird 510 has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: See also *'71 Datsun Bluebird 510 Wagon Gallery 38...JPG|2009 on card 2249.JPG|2009 - 1st colour 2255.JPG|2009 - 2nd colour 2259.JPG|2009 - 3rd colour 1649.JPG|2010 - 1st colour 2253.JPG|2010 - 2nd colour Datsun Bluebird 510 package front.png|2016 291.JPG|2018 2027.JPG|2019 FYG49 71 Datsun 510-4.jpg|2019 FYG49 71 Datsun 510-5.jpg|2019 510 Door Slammers.jpg|2020 File:P7180083.JPG|2009 New Models Metalflake Light Copper Version File:Datsun_bluebird.jpg|2012 FTE Red Bluebird 510 - Cool Classics series 2012 Faster Than Ever Datsun Bluebird 510.jpg Datsun blueboid.jpg|2009 Hot Wheels 2-Pack Light Blue Version (Only Sold at Target) 2110-112234.jpg|Datsun Bluebird 510 Saloon Car and '71 Datsun Bluebird 510 Estate Datsun-Bluebird-510-Branco-e-Azul.jpg Datsun-Bluebird-510-Azul.jpg Datsun Bluebird 510 (2).JPG Datsun Bluebird 510 - New M 37 - 09 - 1.jpg|Datsun Bluebird 510 - New M 37 - 09 - 1 Datsun Bluebird 510 - New M 37 - 09 - 2.jpg|Datsun Bluebird 510 - New M 37 - 09 - 2 Datsun Bluebird 510 - Faster TE 92 - 12 - 1.jpg|Datsun Bluebird 510 - Faster TE 92 - 12 - 1 Datsun Bluebird 510 - Faster TE 92 - 12 - 2.jpg|Datsun Bluebird 510 - Faster TE 92 - 12 - 2 Datsun bluebird 510 (3986) HW L1170587.JPG|Datsun Bluebird 510 by Baffalie Datsun bluebird 510 (3986) HW L1170588.JPG|Datsun Bluebird 510 by Baffalie Datsun Bluebird 510 (4016) HW L1170636.JPG|Datsun Bluebird 510 by Baffalie Datsun Bluebird 510 (4016) HW L1170637.JPG|Datsun Bluebird 510 by Baffalie Datsun 510. Momo4.JPG Datsun 510. Momo3.JPG Datsun 510. Momo2.JPG Datsun 510. Momo1.JPG FYG49 71 Datsun 510-1.jpg FYG49 71 Datsun 510-2.jpg FYG49+FDY14_71_Datsun_510.jpg 53ABFCF2-4221-4C6D-8260-9A933D44F8E8.jpeg|FYT12 - 2019 Car Culture - Team Transport #9 83A72A81-F0B0-46A5-A201-1FCDD8207806.jpeg|FYT12 - 2019 Car Culture - Team Transport #9 8B25AADE-68A9-4599-B6C8-5919ED3EBEF2.jpeg|FYT12 - 2019 Car Culture - Team Transport #9 C53703D7-C151-4E93-ADFA-FF66DDA043A3.jpeg 117.jpg|2017 Red Line Club Membership 26940D06-6484-4E36-93BB-A471E966BF77.jpeg|GJT19 - 2019 HW Display Case w/Datsun Bluebird 47B3CAC8-ECEE-4FC4-884F-154B6D78B1B4.jpeg|GJT19 - 2019 HW Display Case w/Datsun Bluebird 26B7A728-152C-48F5-8B3E-6548CC39CD3B.jpeg|GJT19 - 2019 HW Display Case w/Datsun Bluebird 218DB98E-5EE3-49D2-B95B-1AB997B46BE0.jpeg|GJT19 - 2019 HW Display Case w/Datsun Bluebird BE23B3BE-396F-4130-8AB2-ACC03DBD1163.jpeg|GJT19 - 2019 HW Display Case w/Datsun Bluebird External Links *Vintage Racing: DATSUN BLUEBIRD 510 *Car Culture / Track Day: DATSUN BLUEBIRD 510 *2017 Collector Edition: DATSUN BLUEBIRD 510 *31st Annual Hot Wheels Collectors Convention: DATSUN BLUEBIRD 510 *Night Burnerz: DATSUN BLUEBIRD 510 Category:2009 New Models Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:Datsun Cars Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:Jun Imai Designs Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Cool Classics Category:Japanese Vehicles Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:2016 Car Culture Series Category:Car Culture Category:2017 Car Culture Series Category:2018 Car Culture Series Category:Hot Wheels Heritage Category:Faster Than Ever Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:Night Burnerz Category:1960s Category:Kmart Exclusive Category:Sedans Category:1970s Category:1:64 Category:2020 Hot Wheels